With Every End Comes A New Beginning
by leia321
Summary: Riley recieves news she was never expecting and Lucas reacts...


**Hey guys! This is just a quick oneshot because I just feel like writing again so i hope you enjoy it. Also the age difference between Riley and Auggie will be a bit bigger as Riley is 28 and Auggie is 18 in this story.**

Riley's morning began as any other morning would. She woke up in the arms of her husband of 6 years. They rejoiced in their morning cuddle until they knew they had to get ready for the rest of their day. They ate breakfast together, talked about their plans for the day, then went their separate ways for work.

However, Riley didn't realise that the next day she would receive news that threw a curveball in her life.

"We're selling the apartment." Her mother had said for the second time.

"What…Why?" She said still in shock.

"Well honey, Auggie is going off to college in the fall and you have your own life with Lucas. This apartment is too big for just me and your mother." Cory explained as he, Topanga and Riley sat at the kitchen table.

"But this is mine and Auggie's childhood home, all of our best memories were made here." Riley said trying to hold the tears back.

"Sweetie, we thought It was time to give another family a chance to make incredible memories here, like we have." Topanga said sweetly smiling at her daughter.

Riley gazed at the floor, knowing that there was nothing she could do to change their mind.

"Does Auggie know?" She asked.

"We told him yesterday. He was a little upset but he understands. We hope with time, you will too." her father said.

"We love you sweetheart." Her mother said as her parents walked away.

Riley gets home around 7pm with the look of despair on her face. She plants herself on the couch staring a hole into the ground. Lucas could see something was wrong by her demeanour when she walked in.

"Riley, what's wrong?" He said softly.

"My parents are selling their apartment." She whispered.

He didn't say anything, instead he wrapped his arms around her comforting her as best as he could.

Later that night while they were in bed he asked

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I just…I always thought it would be ours forever. I know that sounds stupid but, no matter what has gone on in my life I've always been able to go back there and feel safe and at peace. Now that their selling, it's going to be someone else's home. It won't be my safe place any more. It wont be my bay window anymore and I guess I'm just not ready to give it away just yet." She said with a wobble in her voice.

"I know how much that place means to you, but you are so strong Riley. You can get through anything all on your own but I will never let you. I will always be here for you." He said to her.

Riley smiled up at her husband and kissed him softly for a moment before pulling away.

"I love you, you know that." She said.

"I love you too." He said back.

She laid her head on Lucas's chest feeling better, knowing that he was gonna be by her side through everything.

Move out day had come. Unfortunately for Riley, someone had bought the apartment fairly quickly after it went on the market. She thought she would have a bit more time but it was cut very short and she had to pack up her room with her parents and Auggie. They decided to leave the furniture there and the new owners could do with it what they pleased.

That's how she ended up at the bay window. Taking in her last moments with the magic of the window, thinking of all the memories and conversations that they had there.

"Hey Honey." Maya said as she came through the window for the last time.

"Hey Peaches." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Riles, it's going to be okay. We're all grown up and now this bay window can work its magic on someone else." Maya said.

"I know, It's just hard to say goodbye." Riley said.

"Thunder." Maya said.

"Lightning" Riley said.

"Forever" Farkle, Smackle and Zay said as they entered the room.

They all laughed and had a group hug in her room.

Now that they were all in the living room, they all said one final goodbye to the place.

"Hey Riley, where's Freakface?" Farkle asked.

"He said he to work tonight so he can't make it." She explained.

"This isn't the end, this a new beginning." Cory said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"That must be the new owner." Topanga said happily.

Riley went to open the door to find Lucas on the other side.

"No, mom it's just Lucas." Riley said.

"Take care of this place would ya." Cory said to his son in law.

"Absolutely." He replied as Topanga handed him the keys to the apartment.

Riley and the rest of her friends were extremely confused as to what was going on.

"Hold on, what's happening here?" Riley asked.

"Welcome Home Riley." Lucas said to her.

"Lucas you didn't." She said in shock.

"I did." He said smiling.

Riley squealed as she jumped into his arms in tears.

"Oh my gosh, Lucas..how…why?" She said.

"I saw how upset you were over losing this place and I knew I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try to do something to make you happy again. One day we are going to be a family, what better place to bring up a family then right here." He said.

All their friends congratulated them on their new home and helped Cory and Topanga move their boxes into the rental van.

Riley and Lucas stayed back in their new apartment, taking it all in.

They say on the couch with their arms wrapped around one another.

"I can't believe you did this." She whispered as he chuckled.

"Well believe it because we are going to be here for a long, long time." He said as she smiled up at him.

"This placed is filled with memories we can tell our kids about someday." Riley said.

She pointed to right infont of them and said

"Right there is the spot where you asked me out on my first date."

she pointed to the door and said

"After that night at the library when we first connected, I walked in and leaned my head against that door with a dreamy look on my face and my dad knew he was in trouble because he opened up my feelings for you."

She pointed at the kitchen and said

"And that's where you told my parents and Katy who you had chosen during that god awful triangle." She said with a little giggle.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"My mom told me all about how you ran away from them." She said as she laughed and Lucas just shook his head.

"Now we get to make our own memories here." Lucas said.

"Yeah…Lucas?" Riley said

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I think…I think we should try for a baby." Riley said hopefully.

"Riley, are you saying that because you want to or because you feel like you have to because I bought the apartment?" He asked.

"Lucas, being back here, knowing it's our home, I just can't help thinking about mini Riley's and Lucas's running around here. In our old apartment I couldn't see it but I can picture it so clearly here. It's what I want." She said and Lucas leaned forward to kiss her lips gently.

"It's what I want too." He said happily.

Riley stood up and took Lucas hand. She lead him down the hallway towards her childhood room. When she pulled him in she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. It took him a second to realise what was happening.

"Riley what are you doing?" He asked as she pulled his shirt off.

"Come on Lucas, are you telling me you haven't fantasised about taking me in here? You were forbidden from being in here when we were teenagers. Now this is our place, you can do whatever you want to me and there' s no one to stop you." She whispered seductively.

He pulled he closer kissing her while undressing her. He motioned her towards the bed making love to his wife until morning.

When they woke up it took them a second to realise where they were but it had never felt more like home to Riley.


End file.
